1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a one way clutch. More specifically, the present invention relates to a one way clutch for a spinning reel disposed on a rotor and rotatably mounted on a reel unit of the spinning reel.
2. Background Information
Inexpensive pawl type one way clutches, which have relatively simple mechanisms, are widely employed on rotors of spinning reels. For example, in a spinning reel having a reverse rotation prevention mechanism, which prevents rotation of the rotor in the line release direction, a one way clutch provided between the rotor and the reel unit is employed in the reverse rotation prevention mechanism. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-335827.) In addition, in a spinning reel having a lever brake mechanism that slows the rotation of the rotor in the line release direction, a one way clutch provided between the rotor and a brake member, which is operated by a brake lever, is employed in the lever brake mechanism. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H5-219865.)
The one way clutch employed in the reverse rotation prevention mechanism includes a ratchet wheel, a ratchet pawl, an urging mechanism and an on-off mechanism. The ratchet wheel is fixed to the rotor by means of a bolt, for example. The ratchet pawl is pivotally mounted on the reel unit. The urging mechanism urges the ratchet pawl toward the ratchet wheel. The on-off mechanism compulsively positions the ratchet pawl in a mesh release position. A plurality of saw-tooth shaped ratchet teeth are formed on an inner peripheral surface of the ratchet wheel. The ratchet pawl is pivotally arranged on the reel unit between a mesh position in which the ratchet pawl meshes with the ratchet wheel and a mesh release position in which the ratchet pawl separates from the ratchet wheel.
The one way clutch employed in the lever brake mechanism includes a ratchet wheel, a ratchet pawl and an urging mechanism. The ratchet wheel is fixed to the rotor by means of a bolt, for example. The ratchet pawl is pivotally mounted on a brake member rotatably mounted on the reel unit. The urging mechanism urges the ratchet pawl toward the ratchet wheel. A plurality of saw-tooth shaped ratchet teeth are formed on the inner peripheral surface of the ratchet wheel. The ratchet pawl is pivotally arranged on the brake member between a mesh position in which the ratchet pawl meshes with the ratchet wheel and a mesh release position in which the ratchet pawl separates from the ratchet wheel.
With the one way clutch employed in the reverse rotation prevention mechanism, when the rotation of the rotor is reversed in the line release direction, the ratchet pawl will pivot to the mesh position in order to mesh with the ratchet teeth and place the one way clutch in a linked state. Accordingly, the reverse rotation of the rotor is prevented. In addition when the rotor rotates forward in the line winding direction, the ratchet pawl is pressed by the ratchet teeth to permit the rotation of the rotor. With the one way clutch employed in the lever brake mechanism, when the rotation of the rotor is reversed in the line release direction, the ratchet pawl will pivot to the mesh position in order to mesh with the ratchet teeth and place the one way clutch in a linked state. Accordingly, the rotation of the rotor in the line release direction is transmitted to the brake member. In addition, when the rotor rotates forward in the line winding direction, the ratchet pawl is pressed by the ratchet teeth. Accordingly, the rotation of the rotor will no longer be transmitted to the brake member.
Because the ratchet teeth in the aforementioned configurations are formed on the inner peripheral side of the ratchet wheel, the strength of the ratchet teeth is increased. In addition, because the pitch of the ratchet teeth is precise, the mesh position of the ratchet pawl is precisely set. Accordingly, the reverse rotation prevention of the rotor and the braking of the rotor are performed promptly. However, when the ratchet teeth of the ratchet wheel mesh with the ratchet pawl, the rotating ratchet teeth will suddenly strike the stationary ratchet pawl, thereby causing the ratchet wheel to vibrate. The vibrations are directly transmitted to the rotor because the ratchet wheel is directly mounted to the rotor. These vibrations impart an unpleasant sensation to a fisherman and have an adverse impact on the ratchet teeth and the ratchet pawl.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved one way type clutch for a spinning reel that suppresses vibrations. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.